Trust issues
by HaileyRose1
Summary: I wind up waking up in a underground lab, fearful, but I was ready for what was going to happened. But not this though.


I was struck by fear, thankfully, his back was facing me. I did my creepy face which is wear my right eye looks like my left just black with a white pupil and my mouth was pure black and snake like.

"How did I even get here?"I asked myself quietly looking around. I tilted my head and saw a book in the man's hand, drawing something. "Okay I'm clueless." I got up with the same face and started to hiss and growl at the man in my throat.

He snapped the book shut which made me jump and made lose the face I was making. He put the book down and turned around to look at me, my creepy face returned.

"No need to do that." He said crouching down to eye level. I ignored him and kept the face hissing at him.

"Do you really expect me to believe you after trapping me in a net? You idiot, you don't know what you're dealing with... Well who am I joking about I couldn't even escape a freaking net." I said rolling my eyes looking away my face returning to it's normal self.

"I guess we did get off on the wrong foot but I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." He sighed "I've been watching you after you fell off the cliff and-" I slapped him with my tail cutting him off which left some thorns in his face. "The heck!? You were spying on me while I was regenerating!?"

The man rubbed his face and took out the thorns. "Well not exactly. I was also seeing if everything was going fine." I sat down and curled my tail through my legs.

"Again, do you think I would believe you? Look, there's something I like to call TRUST and you _REALLY_ know how to gain it." I rolled my eyes again. "Golly this man is weird as a child wanting to kill for sport." I paused, I remembered someone who did that but I shook the thought away.

"Sorry..." I said looking at the man. "I guess we did get off the wrong paw I mean foot." I smirked

The man smiled back, "My name is Stanford, but you can just call me Ford." I nodded. I still was terrified but I decided that everyone messes up here and then.

I curled up and looked up at Ford who was getting up and leaving. "See you tomorrow I guess." He stopped and looked back at me, "I guess." He shrugged and went into the elevator.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself before falling asleep. The same vision appeared that night and ended the same way too. When I woke up I heard something coming from above.

"Who in the name of the souls are the three extra people? And a pig? Welp I know what I'm gonna have for breakfast besides Determination!" I licked my lips from the sound of breakfast. It's been two weeks since I've eaten, and boy was I starving.

"Come on Dipper! I have something to show you!" Ford said stepping into the elevator with Dipper. I sat down and tilted my head. "New people ay? Welp time to not get hungry!" I said and the elevator doors opened.

A thirteen year old boy with a Pine Tree hat appeared with Ford, "Well howdy!" I said joyfully. "Whoa! Grunckle Ford where did you find him?" My joyfulness disappeared when the kid said him.

"I'm a female."

"Oh... sorry." He apologized. I smiled, "No problem!"

"Well I was adventuring on a mountain when I heard some explosion coming nearby. I went to investigate only to see her and a bunch of gnom's fight each other." Ford started.

"A giant gnome monster?" I nodded. " _FUN."_ I said sarcastically.

"When I saw her backing up and fleeing I decided to follow. Apparently she was being chased and she came running to the ledge willingly jumping off. I didn't know if she was insane or not-"

"I was." I interrupted. "Anyway, when I looked over the ledge I saw her limping away looking back up at the gnomes as they walked away." I looked at him in disgust. "Yeesh man how good are you at stalking things?" Ford shrugged and my creepy face had returned.

Shook the face away, "So want to introduce yourself?" I looked over at Dipper. "Oh yeah, heh, I'm Dipper. I'm here for the summer with me sister Mabel."

"Well let's hope I'm not down here for that long." I curled my tail up so then I won't slap Ford again. "Don't worry I'll let you out then and again." I snapped my jaws at him "You better! I get claustrophobic after a while in spaces like these."

"Really?" Dipper asked

"No. Just kinda wanna get out of here." I shrugged. Dipper face palmed and I snickered.

Dipper and Ford started talking to each other and completely forgot I was there. I grabbed the book I saw him drawing in and snatched it and jumped up onto a ceiling beam. I was flipping through the pages until I saw a page that had 'TRUST NO ONE' across it and I looked at it. "Who's this?" I asked and came down with the page opened.

Ford saw the page and quickly grabbed it, "It's best you shouldn't know..." He turned back to Dipper.

"Another demon ay?" I thought under my breath. "Time to go hunting."


End file.
